Broken Hero
by Linguine Returns
Summary: When Marinette finds herself hindered by a broken ankle she is unable to be Ladybug. How will this affect Chat Noir? How will Paris be safe from Akumas? Even they don't know...
1. How do I tell him?

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 1 – How do I tell him?**

"Ugh what am I going to do Tikki!" Marinette said exasperatedly with her head in her hands. "There's no way I do my duties as Ladybug if I can't even walk!" She groaned and sank in her chair and frowned at her foot. It was in a cast and elevated onto her couch.

"A broken ankle is a broken ankle Marinette, you can't do anything with it or you'll damage it more!" the Kwami lectured her, "Ladybug is going to have to be out of action for a while."

"But what if an Akuma attack happens? How am I going to purify it? And what will Chat Noir do without me?" Marinette froze for a second as her eyes widened, "Tikki how do I even tell Chat Noir that I'm injured?! We don't know each other's identities and I can't be Ladybug to tell him!"

"Calm down Marinette, I said you can't use your foot as Ladybug, you can still transform and call him on your yo-yo." Tikki said putting her tiny hand on Marinette's cheek to calm her down.

"But doesn't Chat Noir also need to have transformed for that to work?"

"...yes he does." Tikki said realising it might be more difficult than she thought.

"And he most likely won't transform until there's already an Akuma" Marinette said looking down solemnly.

After a while of saying nothing and just thinking Tikki spoke up sheepishly, "I guess you could just keep calling him and hope he eventually picks up?"

Marinette looked at her Kwami in ridicule but then seeing the seriousness in her expression stopped and seriously considered the option.

"Ok Tikki, you're right. Spots on"

Tikki was instantly sucked into Marinette's earrings and she was covered in magical polka dotted spandex once again, but still sitting in her chair with her leg raised, although her foot was no longer in a cast. The transformation takes away all her clothes so the cast must have been included in that too. She had to be extra careful as it was easy to move her foot and hurt it doing so whilst she was like this.

She took her yo-yo from her side and opened it up to try and call Chat Noir. He didn't answer.

"_Great_"

Ladybug sat in her chair for hours. She was mostly sketching designs in her book or on her phone. Occasionally she would have to de-transform when she could hear her parents coming up to check on her. Throughout this time, she would try to call Chat Noir every 15 minutes just in case he had transformed. 4 o'clock became 6 o'clock. 6 o'clock became 8 o'clock. 8 became 10 and 10 became midnight. He still didn't pick up.

At 1 o'clock Ladybug was just about to consider de-transforming and going to sleep when _she_ got a call on her yo-yo.

"No way!"

She looked and sure enough Chat Noir was trying to call her. She scrabbled to put a blanket behind her so that he couldn't see and recognise her room behind her in on the screen and then hit answer.

As the call connected her screen changed to see Chat Noir not looking at the screen but staring soulfully into the sky, from what she could tell he was on a rooftop and he hadn't noticed her picking up.

But _he called her_. What was going on?

* * *

**[A/N] **

**So this is the 5****th**** time I have re-written this same Author's note as I keep changing my mind about this story and each time I do is too far ahead in time for what I had written the last time. Hopefully I still cover everything relevant:**

**Basically, when I started writing this story (in late November last year) I had an accident that resulted in a sprained ankle that burdened me for 4 weeks. The first week was a really rough time for me not in terms of pain but emotional baggage that having an un-usable leg caused me. Every time I needed to walk across the room or go up the stairs or stand/sit I had to go through immense effort just to do so to the point where it became depressing to think about. (I didn't want to go through the turmoil of moving but I also didn't want to be stuck in 1 place).**

**However as my ankle slowly got better, the doctor's instructions were to** _**lightly **_**use it for walking (still with the assistance of crutches) so that it would not heal in the wrong position after not using it for so long. This gave me so much more freedom and I started to feel better about it all. This was also helped by the support of my wonderful friends and mother who helped me as much as they could so that I didn't need to struggle.**

**(I have a whole new level of respect for people with permanent disabilities and anyone who cares for those people as I never properly understood what it was like until this.)**

**Basically the reason this is important at all is that during this time I really wanted to write some fics as I finished Murder at Agreste Mansion about a month before and had been trying out ideas for some MariChat fics (that didn't really go anywhere) in the gap. (Specifically MariChat because I had done LadyNoir and Adrienette already and I wanted to do the other parts of the square (and Ladrien honestly doesn't resonate with me at all despite it being the one where they both like the other)). I **_**had **_**put this aside and started with the idea of putting Marinette in my situation (mostly to vent my feelings) but also as it turned out to be an interesting idea as Ladybug would be MIA. Then I got the idea to use Chat Noir in a way that allows for a (fairly) natural integration of MariChat in a couple chapters from this one. (At least I hope it feels like that because I have changed it so many times already and I want to commit to it so I can **_**actually post this for once**_**).**

**As I have mentioned I have re-written this so many times (I started 4 months ago) and I feel bad about holding it off so I have decided (not for the first time) to just commit and upload this chapter so that I can't keep taking it back and changing it. This will give me the push to get the rest of it out too as the only thing that would make me feel worse about not posting a story is if it's half posted already. But I do have some good ideas for how I want this story to go but I do want to address how I will be pacing it: I decided not to aim for a chapter to have a set length but to end each time it feels like a 'scene' has changed. This however makes some really short and some really long so even if it might suck on a few days I am going to be posting 1 chapter a day regardless of length as it gives me time to perfect them and make sure there are no continuity errors. (Also I am currently 8 chapters in already so if I keep the lead I can go back and change earlier but un-published chapters to make something work better).**

**Thank you so much if you have read this far because the A/N is longer than the chapter itself so I wouldn't be surprised if people skip it. I believe I have said everything I need to now and I don't want to make this any longer so finally:**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the rest of 'Broken Hero', a Miraculous fanfiction by LinguineReturns.**


	2. Awkward Video Call

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 2 – Awkward Video Call**

As Ladybug began to pay more attention, she realised Chat wasn't just staring into the distance, but also talking to himself. It was hard to make out as he was mumbling but she was able to catch part of it.

"I wish you have sweet dreams M'Lady, I look forward to seeing you next time there's an akuma"

As Ladybug called out his name everything on screen spun and shook until it settled on the night sky. A black gloved hand appeared picking up the receiver and pointed it towards a very red-faced Chat Noir.

"M- M'Lady?" He asked stuttering out of disbelief.

"Yeah? Are you alright Chat Noir?" She asked confused and slightly concerned.

"Yes I- it's just I didn't expect you to answer the call." He said still flustered, "You don't normally so when I heard your voice it startled me and I uhhh- dropped it."

"Haha, silly Kitty- wait did you say I don't _usually?_ What do you mean usually?"

"I- uhhh" Chat Noir's face managed to get even more red and he had to take a breath to compose himself. "I call you every night to wish you a good night's sleep and hope that you might be there to pick up one day."

Ladybug froze trying to work out how to feel about this.

"Look I know it sounds weird but- I just-"

"It's ok Chat" She interrupted him to put him out of his struggle. She started to blush a bit herself, "It's really sweet actually."

Chat smiled, still embarrassed but glad that she wasn't creeped out by it.

"Although that doesn't explain why you are using your powers every night!" She said putting on a more serious expression, "Hasn't your Kwami told you not to do that?"

"No, he's fine with it as long as he gets his cheese"

"Well it's still an irresponsible use of your powers."

"What harm am I doing? All I'm doing is taking a stroll along the rooftops."

Ladybug frowned, unable to argue against the point but still in disagreement.

"What about you anyway?" Chat suddenly asked catching Ladybug off guard for a moment.

"What do you mean 'what about me'?"

"Why are you transformed?"

"I needed to contact you actually, kind of urgently."

Chat's expression changed from smugness to more of a concerned one.

"I'm not going to be able to help you in battles for quite a while Chat." She sighed and hung her head as she spoke, "My leg is broken and the hospital say it will be months before it's healed."

"Oh my god M'Lady that must be horrible I-"

"I'm not sure what's going to happen if an Akuma attack happens. I think it would be best if you see Master Fu and tell him the situation."

"But Ladybug without you-"

"I know. We can't purify akumas."

"No"

Ladybug looked up at him confused.

"Without you it won't be the same." He sighed, "I'm going to really miss you M'Lady."

"Chat-"

"Can I visit you?" He blurted out.

"Can you what?"

"Visit you. In hospital?"

"I'm not in hospital anymore Chat, I'm just stuck at home. And you can't come here without knowing who I am."

"So there's no way I can be there for you?" He said looking to the ground to try to hide his distraught.

"Continuing to fight Hawkmoth and the akumas for me would mean the world of support Chat. I believe in you."

"No I-"

"Listen I really should go now and get some rest. I'll call you again at 10pm tomorrow."

Before Chat could get another word in his screen went black as the call ended.


	3. Not good enough

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 3 – Not good enough**

"It's just not good enough Plagg!"

"Listen kid you just have to accept it. She's injured and you can't do anything about that."The kwami said putting one paw on Adrien's neck whilst eating cheese with the other.

"But it's not something I should _have _to accept Plagg!" Adrien said burning with frustration, "And can you _please_ get that stinky cheese off of my shoulder?!" He scrunched his nose up at the foul odour, "It really doesn't help when I'm trying to concentrate."

"Concentrate on what?! Complaining? That's all you've done since last night when she told you" Plagg moaned back matching his tone, "Oh no my girlfriend is hurt wah wah wah! That's what you sound like."

Adrien growled at Plagg, "Ok firstly, she's _not_ my girlfriend and secondly at least try to have some compassion for anything that isn't cheese for once! Ladybug is an actual person with emotions you know!"

"See this is why I only get in relationships with cheese. It can't complain. It doesn't feel _emotions_."

Adrien swiped the cheese out of Plagg's paws and threw it into the toilet.

"Aw come on! What did I do to deserve that?" Plagg whined.

"I don't know, what _did _you do Plagg?"

Adrien went over and slumped onto the couch and looked at his phone to take his mind off of things.

Plagg frowned at the toilet cheese contemplating if it was worth it. After a few moments of indecisiveness, he fished it out and ate it all in one bite. He flew over to Adrien to see what he was doing and noticed a lot of pictures of the same girl on his screen an awful lot.

"So, are you gonna stalk Marinette to cope or something? I don't see how that would help."

Adrien quickly retracted his phone from Plagg's view, "No, I'm not stalking her. I was actually checking her profile page to try and find out why she wasn't at school yesterday. I can't find anything though so I'm going to ask Alya."

"Why?"

"Because most people _care_ about what goes on in each other's lives Plagg. And it helps me stop thinking about things that _bother me_." His eyes threw daggers at the kwami.

Plagg sighed and landed on Adrien's lap looking up at him, "Ok look I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I wasn't being very _empathetic_".

"And?" Adrien said without taking his eyes off his phone.

"And I'm sorry for suggesting Ladybug would ever want to be your girlfriend."

"RIGHT THAT'S IT!"

"Come on Adrien, it was a joke"

"I don't want to have to deal with you for the rest of the day!" He said lifting his ring hand up.

"Adrien please don't I was joking."

"Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg began to be sucked into Adrien's ring, "No Adrien we need to talk about seeing Master Fu-".

"Maybe you can come back out when you stop acting like a jerk."

Chat Noir picked up his phone again to see that Alya had replied to his message. He froze as he read what was on his screen 10 times over.

Broken leg.

Just like-

Just like Ladybug.

Marinette and Ladybug had the _exact same _injury.

That could only mean one thing...

It was perfect!

He had to ask her first though, he couldn't just do it.

Without even second thinking it he opened the window and began to vault towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery with a plan in mind.

* * *

**[A/N]**

**Thank you for all the support on the first two chapters! I love you guys!**

**-LinguineReturns**

**(Also I'm sorry if it upsets you to see Plagg and Adrien fight but they make up later on I promise) (Plus Plagg can be a jerk sometimes in the show so it's not _that _unrealistic).**


	4. Why are you here?

**IMPORTANT A/N DON'T SKIP:**

**It came to my attention whilst writing future chapters yesterday that apparently I somehow managed to not be aware of the fact SEASON 3 HAD ALREADY STARTED! I'm both shocked and disappointed with myself. But this is important because (even though I have watched them all now) as of writing this story I had not seen anything beyond the 3 Style Queen episodes and you should assume this story's canon as everything up to them, not after. (To clarify: The Heroes Day episodes and all of season 3 haven't "happened" in the timeline of this story). Normally I wouldn't need to deem them not canon but ironically quite a few things that happen in those 9 episodes actually would kind of ruin what I have planned for this story. (Especially looking at you Weredad, I swear that episode had to have started as a MariChat fanfic).**

**Thank you for reading this, now you may continue reading.**

**-LinguineReturns**

**(Also Oblivio was way too good ****for me to handle, I was grinning and shaking throughout the whole episode (Definitely a new favourite)).**

* * *

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 4 – Why are you here?**

Marinette looked up from her designs when she heard the knocking on her balcony's hatch. Normally she would get up and investigate it but she wasn't able to do so. She instead sat and waited to see if it would happen again. Sure enough, there was a second knocking.

"Hey! If you're trying to break in, there are many people in here and my finger is on the button to call the cops!" She shouted up really hoping that if it was someone, they would believe her without coming in and realising it was a bluff.

Unfortunately for her the hatch door began to open and she was powerless to prevent it. However instead of a burglar she was surprised to see Chat Noir. So surprised she didn't say anything.

"Marinette? It's me, Chat Noir. Can I come in?"

Marinette sat there completely confused. Why the heck was Chat Noir asking to come in her room and more importantly why through her balcony hatch?

"Well, can I?" he asked again slightly concerned by her lack of response.

"Um... sure?" she said reluctantly.

"Thanks!" he said before jumping through the hatch, closing it as he went through.

"Why though?"

He looked at her confused.

"Why are you here Chat Noir?" she asked more clearly this time. How could he not be getting it? She'd only ever seen him act this casually around anyone when she was with him as L- _Oh my god. He hasn't figured it out had he? It wouldn't be hard to since we both have a broken ankle. Why else would he be here?_

Chat was also panicking. How can he tell her why he's here? He'd rushed over so quickly he didn't even consider what he was doing was _not _normal. He wasn't even Adrien! Chat Noir had no reason to be entering Marinette's room but it was too late now, "I ummm- heard you had an injured leg and thought I would drop in to see how you are." He just barely managed to say with at least some confidence in his tone, "How are you?".

She stared at him trying to pick apart his unusual behaviour. None of this made sense, "What is this? Some kind of 'Make-a-wish'? Do you frequently check on people who are injured?" She asked still very unsure about the situation.

"No I- uhh- well I-" Chat was quite unsure what to say without making things worse. "Look I'll be honest Marinette I'm really not sure what I'm doing, this was really stupid- I'll just leave I'm sorry."

But before he could get to the hatch door a projectile pillow hit him in the back making him turn around, "What was that for?"

"Well I can't get up and grab you, can I?" She said glaring at her bad foot. "And I can't let you leave with an explanation like that. What do you mean you're not sure why?"

"I- it was an accident"

"Right because you accidently go into someone's bedroom but _ask _them first." She said with an excessive amount of sarcasm in her tone, "Come sit down here and talk to me properly because I am not believing any of that."

Chat did as instructed and sat down next to her.

"Now, why did you come here and how was it a mistake?" She asked him more gently, "and just be honest with me please."

"Ok I'll be real with you but it's some really personal stuff. I don't want you repeating any of this, especially to your friend Alya. I check the Ladyblog a _lot _so I'll know if it's there!"

Marinette laughed at the thought of Chat Noir sitting at home reading through a blog about the two of them, "Ok I promise." Although she couldn't think why he would expect her to tell Alya that he figured out she's Ladybug.

"Pinky swear." He demanded lifting his little finger up to her.

"Ok, pinky swear." She repeated linking her little finger with his, "And for the record, I _am_ great at keeping secrets."

"Ok, so I might have gotten at little bit frustrated at Ladybug earlier today-"

"Why? What's _she_ done to you?" Marinette interrupted slightly offended, this definitely wasn't the best thing to say to her before revealing that he knows they are the same.

"Well not _at _her, _because_ of her."

"You're not helping the case Chat."

"Well let me actually explain it fully before interrupting me then."

"Ok I'm sorry" Marinette said deciding it was best not to stick up for herself too much to lower suspicion as she was starting to think maybe he hadn't figured it out.

"Basically, Ladybug called me last night telling me she was going to be out of action for a while due to having a broken leg, and it _really_ upset me that I couldn't be there for her, more than normal, and I got angry and had a fight with my Kwami and it got kinda ugly. Long story short I was Chat Noir rather than civilian me and I saw that you'd got the same injury as Ladybug and this idea just popped into my head."

"_Idea_?"

"Well I thought that if I came here and looked after you, I thought it could be like I'm being there for her? Since it's the same injury and all, but now I've actually come here I realised how dumb it was because obviously you're not the same person and it's totally horrible to do that to you and I-"

Chat's confession was interrupted by her arms wrapping around him. This was definitely the last response he thought he would get. "Ummm, why are you hugging me?"

"You sounded like you needed a hug." She said without releasing him.

"What do you mean I-"

"Quite a big hug actually."

"How can I _sound_ like I need a hug?"

"Getting upset, angry, impulsive decision making, self doubting. All over someone you are emotionally attached to." She listed still without letting him go "You sir, need a hug."

"I guess so?" he said still quite reluctantly. "Well, I've had my hug so you can let go now-"

"Hug me back."

"_WHAT?"_

"I does not work if you don't hug me back."

Chat did not.

"I promise you, you'll feel better."

Chat hesitated but then wrapped his arms around her in return stiffly.

"Relax, you are way too tense."

Chat did as told and shortly after she began to rub his back gently whilst embracing him.

"Now do you feel better?"

"I guess I feel way more relaxed about everything. But that's only because you're comforting me, it doesn't change anything long term."

"Well yeah, a hug isn't magic. It can't fix physics problems, only emotional damage." She paused for a moment as her own words had made her realise that this emotional damage was _because of _her. "Chat about what you said earlier, you really care _that_ _much_ about her? It made you this distraught just because you couldn't help her _more?_"

"She means _everything_ to me."

Marinette thought for a moment. She really wanted to help him and was beginning to feel really guilty. Obviously she had perfect reasons to prevent him from seeing her as Ladybug since she was stuck in her room but she didn't want to leave him like this. There was one thing she could do that came to her mind.

"Let me be her." She said suddenly breaking the silence.

Chat pulled away from the hug to look at her face to face, "What?"

"Let me be Ladybug... for you. Your idea, that you could care for her by caring for me, do it. Treat me like I _am_ her."

"Marinette I can't do that." He said frowning, "It's not fair to care for you because I'm pretending you aren't you."

"I don't care." She said putting her hands on his shoulders, "Chat I want you to be happy. I know she wouldn't want you to feel this way because of her, it would probably make _her _feel awful knowing that it does. So let me help you."

"...I'm not sure"

"_please"_

He looked into her pleading eyes and began to feel soft, he didn't like how sad she looked.

"Ok fine I'll try it."

"Yay! Thank you!" she hugged him once again.

"No problem M'Lady." He said before frowning, "That sounds too weird, I don't think I can call you that even if I'm pretending you're her."

"Then what will you call me?"

"I'm not sure, none of her nicknames fit you."

"How come?"

"Well hers are all 'playful' names. I came up with them whilst having banter during akuma attacks. Yours should be reflective of what you are to me."

"And what's that? I'm not exactly much in this state." She once again gestured to her leg.

"I care to disagree" he said with his signature smirk, "since you are incapable it's my duty to serve you like royalty, my _queen_?"

"Sorry but I can't hear 'queen' without being reminded of the whole Chloe superhero fiasco." She said frowning.

"Good point. Well then _Princess_ it is."

"What?! Princess?"

"What's the matter _princess_? Don't you like it?" He said in his typical teasingly flirty manner.

"It's just a bit, much. Don't you think?" She said a bit self consciously, "I'm not exactly 'princess standard'."

"Once again I care to disagree _purrrrr_incess." He said grinning at his pun.

"Oh no don't make it a pun. I'll hate it even more."

"It's too late. You're my princess now." He said defiantly, "Whether you like it or not."


	5. I don't like this

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 5 – I don't like this**

"_Finally_!" Plagg sighed, "I was begging to think you were never going to detransform."

"Yeah well eat up now because I'm going to need to transform again to receive Ladybug's call in 2 hours." Adrien told him throwing a wedge of cheese his way.

"You know I don't approve of what you're doing with her." Plagg said through a mouthful of cheese.

"Ladybug?"

"Marinette."

"What? She basically forced me to, I tried to back out."

"No. I don't approve you doing it as Chat Noir. You really shouldn't get him involved in a civilian's life, it could put her at risk."

"Come on Plagg it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything serious, we won't even be in public together since she can't walk."

Plagg folded his arms and turned away from Adrien, "I still don't like it."

"Since when have you cared so much?"

"Well actually I was thinking about what you said earlier. You gave me _a lot _of time to think after all. But you were right, I should show more care for people, like Marinette. Although I'm starting to think you've changed your mind about all that."

"What! That's not true at all. I care about Ladybug and Marinette's health, that's why I'm doing it all."

"There's caring and there's being reckless."

"I'm not being reckless Plagg."

"Ok then, why don't you take action towards the city's safety and go see Master Fu about the Ladybug situation."

"I can't do that _now_ Plagg, that will take too long and I can't miss Ladybug's call!"

"Reckless."

"It's _not _Plagg. For all you know she might tell me she's feeling better and able to at least purify akumas again."

"You're being unrealistic."

"What do you know?"

"Clearly, a _lot _more than you do. Ankles take ages to heal, especially broken ones. _And _whilst we're putting everything on the table: I know that what you're doing is stupid, I know you've got some love fuelled fantasy going on in your head about how this situation is going when it really isn't how you see it, and I know that despite having a fairly important Miraculous related issue on your hands you're ignoring the advice of your own Kwami who has been part of that for millennia."

Adrien said nothing but glared at Plagg who was still facing away from him cockily eating his cheese.

After an awkwardly long silence Plagg sighed and turned him, "_And _I know you're going to ignore all of that not-so-passive aggression and do what you want anyway. So can you _at least_ promise me you'll go to Master Fu straight after your call with Ladybug?"

Plagg didn't get any response from the boy, "...Well? Come _on_ Adrien I'm trying to be reasonable."

"Fine. But I'm transforming now whether you've finished that cheese or not. Plagg claws out!"

"Aw come on I didn't even get to eat the best parrrrtttt" Plagg shrieked with a mouthful of cheese as he was once again sucked into Adrien's ring.


	6. The Call

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 6 – The Call**

"Good evening Chat!" Ladybug said to the screen on her yo-yo.

"Good evening M'Lady! How've you been?" He replied back buzzing with excitement.

"I've been doing good actually, obviously it's still broken but I've had some _distractions _from it so it hasn't been that bad."

"What kind of distractions?"

"Oh you know, like friends and stuff." She obviously meant Chat himself but couldn't tell him that or he'd know her identity, "Talking to them about anything but it so I'm not thinking about it really helps."

"I guess that makes sense."

"So have you seen Master Fu yet? I'm worried what he'll say to do."

Chat froze up. Maybe he should have listened to Plagg earlier so he didn't have to make an excuse now.

"I- uh. No. I haven't yet." He said hanging his head in shame.

"Oh." She said in that tone of disappointment that wasn't the patronising kind but the like the sadness of an innocent kid. It hurt Chat to cause that in Ladybug and he felt even more regret.

"I was uh- busy with stuff in my civilian life but I planned to go after we'd talked."

Ladybug forced a smile a little bit to encourage that he does, but also to hide that she was a little bit angry at him since she knew exactly what he was doing all day and he very easily could have left earlier to see Master Fu. She also knew that she could be partly to blame for keeping him busy so long but she couldn't exactly tell him to go to Master Fu as Marinette.

"Well I guess I better be off and get some rest then." She said, "And you can go to the Master."

"Are you sure? We could talk some more?" He suggested kind of pathetically.

"No Chat, I'll call you same time tomorrow so you can tell me what the Master says ok?"

"Ok" he said sighing in defeat.

"Bye!"

Ladybug's face left Chat's screen which turned black.

"I guess I really should see the Master now." Chat said to himself getting his staff ready to vault across the city, "And Plagg I know you can hear me, and if you are cocky about this later, I swear I will never give you cheese again."


	7. The Master Plan

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 7 – The Master Plan**

"Ah! Chat Noir. Come in, come in." The elderly man said beckoning him inside.

"Thank you Master" He said inspecting the room as he entered. He had only been here once before and it was still new to him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Master Fu asked Chat kneeling down and pouring himself some tea.

"It's about Ladybug Master, she's injured."

"That is concerning, please tell me everything Chat Noir."

* * *

"So she cannot walk at all." Master Fu repeated to himself thinking, he stroked his moustache and sipped his tea once more. "I have I plan. But I do not like it."

"Why's that Master?" Chat Noir asked quite concerned that even the Master himself wasn't confident.

"Because I don't think there is anyone I can trust well enough." The Master said, "I'll have to contemplate that whilst we carry out the first part of the plan, I fear we'll be too late if we do not."

"What do we need to do Master?"

"You need not do much, all I ask of you is that if an Akuma attack does happen _before_ I see you next: You will take this and give it to someone you really trust." Master Fu took Chat's hand and opened it so his palm was facing up, he then placed a Miraculous box in Chat's palm and closed his fingers around it. "It is the Miraculous of the Fox, and whoever you bestow it upon must do all they can to stall the Akuma with their power of illusion whilst you immediately come to see me."

"Stall them?" Chat Noir said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes. We will not be able to defeat them without what I will give to you so we will need time."

"Why not give it to me now?" Chat asked.

"I simply cannot, for I do not have it yet." Master Fu simply answered. "I must get it first so you must return to me in 24 hours. That is unless an Akuma attacks in which you must do as I instructed with the Fox Miraculous and then come to me."

"Ok Master." Chat said thinking about the instructions over and over so he would not forget.

"Now if you do not mind Chat Noir, I will send you on your way." Master Fu said getting up to open the door, "I'm sure you'd rather spend the evening with the girl than an old man anyway."

"How did you-"

"I can sense many things Chat Noir, and so can my Kwami." Master Fu answered cryptically, "Now go on before I decide I'm not happy about you doing it."

Chat Noir quickly left, his face turning quite red with embarrassment as he did so.


	8. Secret

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 8 – Secret**

"Tikki what do you think of this design? I need an outsider's input." Marinette asked her Kwami who flew over to look at her sketchbook.

"I think it's wonderful Marinette!" Tikki said beaming at her.

"You say everything I draw is wonderful Tikki."

"That's because I think everything you draw _is _wonderful!"

"Well thank you Tikki, but I'm gonna have to ask Alya for a more critical opinion." Marinette said pulling out her phone, "Oh no she'll be asleep by now. It's already 11 o'clock."

At that moment a knocking came from her balcony hatch. She heard Chat's voice, "May I come in Princess?".

"Uh yeah Chat just give me a second." Tikki flew into a hiding spot under Marinette's pillow and took a cookie with her, "Ok now you can come in."

The hatch opened and Chat Noir climbed inside.

"Hey Purrrincess! How's your foot been?"

"Ok I guess? It doesn't hurt any less but it doesn't hurt any more either. I've mostly not been thinking about it which helps."

"I'm sorry I brought it up then."

"No it's ok, It's nice you care."

Chat sat down across from her, "Well I think we should still change the topic, what are you drawing?"

Marinette froze for a second and quickly shut the sketchbook, "Oh that, it's nothing really."

"Come on. I could see some kind of dress there? Is it something you're going to make?"

"No definitely not! Not at all!" Marinette blurted out, flustered and blushing.

"Come on! Why are you being so secretive about it?" Chat asked leaning so close he was almost able to grab the book himself, "I've heard you're a great designer. Even Gabriel Agreste seems to think so."

"It's not that I'm ashamed of it, it's-" she cut herself off and avoided eye contact even more.

"It's what?"

"Special! It's special ok I said it!"

"What do you mean it's special?"

"It's not just _any _dress. It's a- *sigh* It's a wedding dress."

Chat looked at her really confused, "What's so embarrassing about that?"

"For me."

"You?!- You're not getting married, are you?"

"NO! Of course not! That would be crazy!" She blurted out in fear of him thinking that was the case, "It's like a fantasy dress for when I _do _get married."

"That's not that embarrassing." Chat said with folded arms.

"Shut up it is." She said still red and pouting, "It's personal!"

"Well I guess that makes some sense, but you know I won't judge you for anything like that."

"I know. It's just awkward to talk about to people who I don't tell _all _my secrets to."

Chat perked up and he looked at her.

She at first looked back confused, and then frowned and shook her head, "No I am not telling you!"

"Aw come on!" He whined trying to get sympathy.

"No! No way in hell!"

He got down on the floor in front of her and took her hand in his, "Pleeeeeaaaase tell me Puuuurrrincess!"

She retracted her arm, "No! And the puns make me less willing to tell you."

He got up and went to her side, he put his arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder. She looked down at him frowning but he looked up with puppy eyes, "Pleeeeeaaase Princess!"

"No." She said again but slightly less sternly.

He lifted his head close to her ear and whispered, "what if I stop calling you _purrr_incess?"

"No"

"what if I tell you one of my secrets after?"

She hesitated.

"you like the sound of that don't you?"

"Maybe, but you have to tell me yours before I tell you mine."

"no, you won't tell me once I have."

"Well how do I know _you _will tell me?"

"cat's honour?"

"That's not a thing."

"how would you know? you're not a cat."

"Neither are you, you're a boy in a cute little kitty costume."

"_cute_? I would say it's more cool than _cute_."

Marinette saw she was getting to him and continued to tease him, "No, I'd say it's more like a toddler dressed up on Halloween."

Chat got up and frowned at her. "What do you mean like a toddler? I look tough and strong. Toddlers are pathetic and tiny."

Marinette shrugged her shoulders and looked away from him to help push him over the edge, "I would say you're quite feeble when it comes to it."

"What do you mean _when it comes to it_?! I'm like the strongest person you know!"

"What about Ladybug?"

"She-" Chat froze, "She... doesn't count."

"Why not?" Marinette said laughing looking back at him.

"She's obviously going to be strong, she's a superhero." He mumbled looking at the floor.

"You're _both_ superheroes genius."

"Well I-" Chat paused and slumped onto the chair admitting, "I'm not as great as her."

"What are you on about?! You're amazing, I was just trying to get on your nerves with the feeble stuff, none of that's true."

"Yeah but Ladybug, she's something else you know." Chat began, he let himself flop back and stared up the ceiling as he spoke. "She absolutely fantastic in everything she does. She can beat up villains with ease yet at the same time she can be really nice and caring towards victims. She's not just an inspiration to everyone but to me too. She always has a plan, she always saves the day, she's always responsible when I'm dumb or impulsive, like just today I went to see our Master about something really important but I was meant to do that almost 2 days ago but I didn't because I got too hot-headed at my Kwami and ignored him. She would never have done that. She's just so annoyingly perfect."

"Annoying? You mean it makes you hate her?" Marinette asked.

"No. It's what I love about her."

"You _love _her?" Marinette questioned, thankful he was looking at the ceiling and not her since her face was red quickly flushing red.

He nodded his head whilst still staring above him, "So much that it hurts." He said, "I always act flirty around her and she shrugs it off but I really _do_ feel that way about her. She's got a crush on some other guy though. Someone from her civilian life."

"That's... rough" She said. She wanted to be supportive but it was _her _they were talking about and she knew she couldn't help how she felt. She tried to tread carefully with her choice of words, "But know you can't _make_ someone love you."

"I know that. Trust me, I get so much unwanted attention from this girl in my civilian life who I see as nothing more than a friend. Not even that sometimes. But I just wish it was easier to move on, because she sure as hell doesn't make it easy."

"Well I'm sure some day you'll meet someone as amazing as her. Maybe someone who doesn't have an alter-ego so you stand a better chance." Marinette suggested, she really wanted to help him move on as it would make things easier for her as Ladybug too without him always pining for her.

"Maybe. That's unlikely though. I don't get to meet many people." Chat said reflecting on his home life, "Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"For being someone I actually can talk to. I don't get much freedom when I'm not Chat Noir but being him really restricts the number of people who treat you like a normal person. I'm still quite surprised how casual you are around me by the way."

"Oh well I guess I'm just more mature I guess?" Marinette said quickly trying to get to an excuse besides the truth that she _was _also a superhero.

"So." Chat said sitting up after a short pause, "I've told you my secret. Now you tell me yours!"

"What you're still on about that! No!"

"You promised you would if I did first!" Chat whined.

"We never shook on it!"

Chat went over to her and started bugging her up close, "Well I'll just have to pester you until you break then." He began lightly prodding her and saying "Tell me" over and over.

"Annoying me won't work Chat." She said with folded arms, I can tolerate baby sitting kids so you really can't do anything worse than they can.

"What if I pester you with the opposite?" Chat said grinning smugly.

She looked at him both concerned and confused, "What do you mean 'the opposite'?"

Chat latched onto her and started hugging her, he buried his head into her shoulder as he simply said "Endless affection _purrrrincess_!"

"Oh no" She said with dread trying to pry him off her.


	9. Visitor

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 9 – Visitor**

"Well I'm glad to hear you're not bored as much as I expected"

"Well yes, like I said, it's given me a lot of time to design and all that"

"But I don't get it girl! How can you do that _all day_ and not get sick of it? I don't think even _I_ could work on the Ladyblog by myself for a whole day without at least losing some interest." Alya's tone changed to a more suspicious one, "Are you sure you aren't doing _anything _else? You're not even _talking_ to anyone are you?"

Marinette began to lose composure a bit, "What no what makes you think I would be-"

"MARINETTE!" her mother's voice called from downstairs.

"Oh, would you look at that! My mother's calling me, gotta go Alya byeee."

She hung up the phone call and sighed, "Was it really that easy to tell I was lying Tikki?"

"Kinda?" The kwami unsurely replied, "But I also think Alya has some special talent with reading people, luckily for us not enough to find out who Ladybug is."

"I don't doubt that at all Tikki."

"MARINETTE!?"

"Yes maman!?"

"Your History professor is here!"

"What?"

"He's come to explain your homework to you as it is apparently very long and complex, not that that should matter since you have plenty of time at the moment!"

"Oh, ok." Marinette said while watching Tikki hide under her pillow, "You can come up sir."

As the hatch opened a small old man clambered up the ladder, "Hello, Ladybug."

Marinette did a double take, "Master Fu? What are you doing here?"

"I got your message from Chat Noir, he took his time but I'm here now and that's what matters." He closed the trapdoor behind him and put a nearby box on top of it, "Now we will not be interrupted."

"Master? Interrupt what? What's going on?"

Master Fu placed a tea pot on the floor and unwrapped a bag of various herbs and plants. Wayzz flew out from under Master Fu's hat and began putting different herbs inside the pot. "We are going to make you some tea."

"Tea? Is that all?" She asked still as confused as before.

"Yes, tea." The Master said without looking up from what he and Wayzz were doing.

"Is this your way of trying to make me feel better Master? Because I'm quite concerned about you coming all this way?"

"No Ladybug, it _is_ to make you feel better because it is to _heal_ you." Master Fu said still without looking up but letting a smirk slip out that Marinette managed to notice before he hid it again.

"Heal me? Seriously?"

"Yes Ladybug, it is an ancient blend of tea leaves that when brewed correctly should speed up the healing process of your bones" He began pouring out the blend into a cup and held it out for Marinette, "I will return every two days and after my fifth visit you should be back on your feet."

She drank from the cup, the tea tasted like honey at first but the taste shifted to a minty flavour, "So by drinking this tea I can do months of healing in 10 days?!"

"That is correct."

"If I didn't have magic powers that come from ear-rings and a giant ladybug I would refuse to believe you."

Wayzz chuckled at her remark and even though Master Fu did not she saw that smirk slipping through again.

"However Ladybug, I did not just come for tea."

Marinette curiously looked up from her tea at him.

"I know you might not like it, but I must ask that you return your miraculous to me."

"What?!" Marinette nearly spit out her tea in surprise.

"Master what do you mean?" Tikki said flying up to him, "Why do I have to leave Marinette?"

"Ladybug is the most important person if an Akuma attack happens and horrible it sounds to say, Marinette is not. We need a Ladybug on the battlefield whether Marinette is her or not or we cannot purify any akumas. It will only be for 10 days if you are healed properly."

"I- I understand Master" Marinette said forlornly, "Goodbye Tikki, I'll miss you."

The little red Kwami flew over to her crying, "g-g-goodb-b-bye M-m-marinette"

"Tikki please don't cry, it will only be 10 days" Marinette said kissing the top of her head and hugging her.

"I kn-know but I feel so awful leaving you here by yourself when you can't move around."

"It's ok Tikki I'll cope."

Marinette took out her ear-rings and handed them to Master Fu. He took them and began walking to hatch but stopped for a moment. Suddenly a bracelet with a green turtle-shaped gemstone on it landed on her lap, she looked up at Master Fu in disbelief, "Master?"

"Tikki was right, you shouldn't be alone at a time like this, Wayzz will look after you and can monitor your ankle's progress at the same time."

"Thank you Master." Marinette said, putting the bracelet on so that Wayzz could re-appear. They both said goodbye as Master Fu descended back down the ladder closing the hatch again.


	10. Break The Ice

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 10 – Break the ice**

"Umm, do you want anything to eat?"

"No thank you, I am not hungry."

"Ok, well let me know if you are."

It had been 3 hours since Master Fu had left her with Wayzz and this was about the longest conversation he and Marinette had had. The room was almost silent as Wayzz meditated whilst Marinette worked on some designs. The only noise was the light scratching of her pencil in her sketch book. It was awkward.

Bored out of her mind Marinette tried once more to get Wayzz talking more than just replying to her, "So how does this healing tea work?"

Wayzz opened one eye to look at her, "The healing tea is brewed from various ancient herbs as one of the few recipes we still have after the book was stolen from us. I cannot explain _why _it works any more than I can explain why kwamis work, we just do."

'_Well that was definitely an improvement in answer length'_ she thought to herself, "Have you and Master Fu ever used it to heal ordinary people?"

"No, although it would do the world a lot of good for these cures to be used publically the herbs are simply so rare at this point that it would be impossible to scale up to the demand it would have. On top of this it could put us at great risk of being discovered."

"I guess that makes sense, it's still a shame that a cure to almost anything exists and we can't use it to help everyone."

"You really love to do that don't you."

Marinette looked at Wayzz confused, "What do you mean?"

"_Helping everyone_." He repeated, "I used to think that maybe you just lived up to your responsibilities as Ladybug but it is truly in your nature to try to help everyone. No wonder you are so good as Ladybug."

"I-" Marinette was taken aback by this statement, "Thank you Wayzz, that's really nice of you to say."

The kwami blushed a little bit, "Well it is simply a fact."

"That's not a fact, it's how _you feel_." Marinette said, "Not everything has to be a fact you know."

"It- doesn't?" Wayzz replied a little bit stunned.

"Of course not! The Master hasn't been telling you it does has he?" she asked with concern.

"No of course not! The Master gives me as much freedom as I want. I just choose to keep my focus on what's important and I guess _'feelings' _aren't usually that."

"Well I've got some bad news for you Wayzz..."

Wayzz's eyes widened with concern, "What is it? Does your ankle hurt?"

"No no! Calm down, not _serious _bad news." Marinette said regretting her choice of words, "All I was going to say is that for the next 10 days feelings _are _going to be what's important!" She grinned at his confused face.

"I don't understand Ladybug."

"That! That's what you need to stop! You aren't spending 10 days with _Ladybug_, you're spending them with _Marinette_!".

"But you are both-"

"Nope!" She interrupted him, "I'm not Ladybug, I don't even have her miraculous."

"So... you are Carapace then?" Wayzz asked gesturing to the Jade Turtle miraculous on her wrist.

"No! That's not the point I'm trying to make." Marinette said putting her face in her hands, "What I mean is, Master Fu didn't assign you to help _Ladybug_ for 10 days, he assigned you to replace Tikki by _keeping_ _Marinette company_."

"But Tikki is Ladybug's kwa-"

"No Wayzz, I'm not being literal. What I'm saying is you need to relax for a while. You've been given a break from taking everything seriously."

Wayzz paused for a moment contemplating her words, "I don't think I'm capable of '_not _taking _anything _seriously' Ladybug."

"That's not true! I heard you laugh at what I said earlier. I know you can have fun!" She paused for a moment before an idea popped into her head, "And if you're really struggling then try to take something that isn't serious, seriously. Like helping me to sew this dress I've been designing!" She held up the design book and pointed to a green dress with a turtle-shell pattern on it. "And start calling me Marinette when I'm not transformed."

"I think I can make that work... Marinette."

"Awesome!" She said with a proud smile as Wayzz began to determinedly dart around her room finding the materials she needed and hand them to her as she sewed. He had a smile on his face the whole time.


	11. I Choose You

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 11 – I choose you**

"Perfect! Perfect! THEY ARE ALL PERFECT! Thank you master Adrien for your wonderful performance!"

"You're welcome, just doing my job I guess." Adrien half-heartedly told the over-enthused photographer before walking back to the clothes rack to put on the next outfit he was required to model.

He stopped as he suddenly heard a scream from a distance an immediately turned to try and locate it. He didn't have to look for long before he could see flames in the distance and more screaming. By this point, everyone at the shoot had turned their attention to the fire. The photographer had brought up the news on his mobile phone and they all gathered around to look at it.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! We're getting reports of an akumatised super villain called Fireman setting streets on fire near the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug and Chat Noir are yet to appear on the scene to save the day. We advice people to stay hidden and stay tuned for more updates."

"Everyone get inside!" Someone shouted causing a mass scattering of the crowd. It was perfect for letting Adrien slip away.

"Ok Plagg, it looks like we're going to have to go through with Master Fu's plan after all. Any last-minute fox miraculous suggestions?"

"I know you know deep down who to give it to Adrien, just go with your instinct."

"Wow Plagg, that's probably the wisest thing I've heard you say in a while."

"Just shut up and transform will ya?!" Plagg said grumpily, "I hate when you patronise me."

"Haha, Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien shouted before becoming Chat Noir and heading off to their house.

**(((linebreak)))**

Chat Noir knocked on the door, unsure about what he was going to say. He knew what he would say if he were Adrien but he's not and Chat Noir has never properly talked to-

"Nino!" a girl's voice called from inside finishing Chat's thought sentence. He heard footsteps getting closer to the door as the girl continued speaking, "Why didn't you just open the door? You know you didn't lo-". Alya froze as she discovered it was not Nino but Chat Noir who was standing at the door.

"_Chat Noir?!" _She asked, mouth gaping open.

"Umm, yep that's me" Chat said awkwardly unsure what to do.

"Why are you here? I heard about the akuma attack; shouldn't you be out fighting it?"

"I- umm" Adrien was frantically debating whether he should explain his mission to her or not when something popped into his head that was worth a try, "Aren't _you_ normally out when there are akumas too? For the Ladyblog?"

Alya's intimidating eye contact was thrown off as Chat flipped the question on her, "I- well um" Alya started to blush, "Well you see I was going to but my boyfriend _convinced _me to stay here... FOR SAFETY, obviously." She tried to subtly clear her throat whilst avoiding eye contact.

"Right", Chat Noir said having not listened to anything Alya had said as he was using the time to work out a plan. "So, Nino _isn't_ here?" He asked as he went to put the box containing the fox miraculous from behind his back into his pocket.

"No, he-" Alya gasped as she noticed the box, "Oh I get it!"

"No you don't!" Chat said shoving the box in his pocket even more quickly to try and pointlessly hide what she'd seen.

"_Yes! _You wanted to know if Nino's out because you need _me _to be Rena Rouge again!"

"No I- _again!?"_ Chat frowned at her, he began to look at her and the more he did the more obvious it was. He mentally face-palmed for nit figuring it out sooner.

"Did- did Ladybug _not _tell you?" Alya gasped putting her hands over her mouth, "Was I not supposed to tell you?"

"Well, no... but now you have I don't have to worry about finding Nino."

"You were going to give it to Nino?!"

"Yes?" Chat said wondering why that idea was so bizarre to her.

"I can't believe you Chat; you have no sense. Nino couldn't pull off Rena even half as well as I can." Alya said flicking her hair sassily mimicking how Chloe does, "But seriously Nino is an odd choice for the fox."

"Ok point taken; now can we get on with this? It's kind of an emergency."

"Emergency?" Alya asked now putting the necklace on.

"Look I don't have time to explain in detail right now but Ladybug is currently out of action and that means we cannot purify akumas."

"What do you mean she's-"

"She can't leave her house, I won't say any more as I know you like to investigate her identity, and if _anyone _is finding it out because of all this it's going to be _me_ not you."

"Wow, you're a feisty Kitty."

"I'm sorry, it's just stressful."

"Ok, I won't ask anymore questions. Rena is here to help, not be a burden."

"Thank you." Chat Noir said smiling at her. He realised he was too quick to judge Alya's priorities, she was a good fit for a hero, no wonder Ladybug chose her before.

"Trixx! Let's pounce!" She shouted causing her transformation into Rena Rouge.

"So, what do we do Chat Noir?" Rena asked.

"What _you _need to do is use your powers of illusion to distract Fireman long enough for me to return."

"What do you mean return?"

"I have been given instructions by the Master to see him as soon as I had found Rena and told her to do as I have to you. I have no clue why but I trust him."

"Ok" Rena said, "1 distraction coming up, see you soon Chat Noir!" She blew her flute once creating a note with a made-up reason for her being gone for Nino and then jumped out into the streets.

"Now to see Master Fu" Char said to himself, "What could you be planning you mysterious old man?"


	12. The New Ladybug

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 12 – The New Ladybug**

"Master Fu! I'm here!" Chat said as her opened the door to the Master's apartment. He stepped inside to see him meditating in the centre of the room with a red and black creature Chat presumed was a kwami copying the pose he was sat in but in the air next to him. The kwami opened its eyes to see who spoke and upon seeing Chat Noir it nudged Master Fu and he too opened his eyes.

"Ah, Chat Noir. You're here. Excellent." Master Fu said as he slowly stood up from his meditation. "I trust you have passed on the fox miraculous already?"

"Yes Master, funnily enough she ended up being the same girl Ladybug chose."

"That is very interesting. Maybe it was fate for this girl to hold the fox miraculous..." Master Fu said looking at back and forth at both Tikki and Chat Noir, "Or perhaps you and Ladybug have become so close that your judgement of character has synchronised."

"Is that a thing that can happen Master?" Chat Noir asked both scared and excited at the concept of his and Ladybug's thoughts being the same.

"No" The Master said bluntly to Chat's disappointment and his own amusement, "But I do believe you must both see the same potential in that girl and that is something I cannot ignore. Therefore, I think it wise to let her keep her miraculous whilst Ladybug is recovering, it is important for you to have a partner and it is much easier than you having to give it to her every time an akuma attacks. However, I will have to have it back once Ladybug's healing process is complete."

Chat's eyes lit up for a moment, "Healing process? Does that mean you've been to see her?"

"Well yes, I thought you would have worked out which kwami this is by now" The Master said gesturing to Tikki.

She waved and then flew over to Chat Noir and held out her little hand for him to shake, "I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami, pleased to finally meet you in person."

"Hi Tikki, you seem a lot more... _friendly_ than Plagg."

Tikki started laughing to Chat's confusion but before he could question her, they were interrupted by Master Fu, "You'll have time for proper introductions later, we need to get to the matter at hand."

He beckoned them to him and they approached as instructed. He held out a box to Chat Noir but kept his other hand on top so that Chat could not open it. "Chat Noir what I am about to do was not what I had intended when I first thought of this plan but I see no greater option. This is going to change many things for you but I believe it necessary for our situation."

"O- Ok Master, what is it?" Chat was a little bit nervous after what Master Fu had said but he tried his best not to show it.

"I present you with the Miraculous... of the Ladybug." Master Fu opened the box revealing a pair of red earrings, _Ladybug's_ _earrings._

"No Master surely I can't-"

"It is the only way Chat Noir, there is no one we can trust enough to hold a miraculous this important besides you. You have the same skills and experience Ladybug has; the only difference is your powers."

"But Master Fu I don't feel right using _her _miraculous, and what about Chat Noir?"

"Chat Noir cannot purify akumas."

Chat paused staring at the earrings as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. His thoughts were interrupted by a small hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Tikki who was smiling at him, "Don't worry Chat Noir, I know you are perfectly capable of using her powers. You know them just as well as she does and I know she'll be proud of you."

"You really think so?"

"I know Ladybug, I know she will." Tikki said beaming proudly with confidence.

Chat turned his head back to the earrings and nodded his head, "Ok Master, I'll do it."

"Excellent Chat Noir, now please return the Black Cat Miraculous to me."

Chat was about to detransform but stopped as a thought came to mind. He turned to Tikki, "If I do this then you're going to know my identity. How would Ladybug feel about that?"

"I'm not going to tell her." Tikki said, "No matter who you are or how she may know you I swear I will never say a word of it to her."

"Ok" Chat said convinced of her word, "PLAGG CLAWS IN!". Chat Noir disappeared in a green flash leaving Adrien in his place.

Tikki froze as only one thing came into her mind, '_I'm going to die trying to keep this a secret from her'._

Adrien fished a piece of camembert out of his pocket and gave it to Plagg, "Goodbye Plagg. I'll miss you buddy."

"Calm down drama queen it's only for a few days." Plagg said turning his back to Adrien.

"Plagg?" Tikki said, "Are those tears or are you sweating from your eyes?"

Plagg's black face managed to go red, "No! It's the sweat thing clearly! I wouldn't be crying, that's ridiculous."

"Are you sure Plagg?" She asked once more as he sniffled.

"Y-y-yes I don't cry!" He said sobbing as he flew over to Adrien and hugged his face. "Take good care of Tikki kid." He whispered in Adrien's ear, "But don't get too attached to her."

"Ok Plagg" Adrien said patting the top of his head, "I'll try not to."

He took the earrings and put them in with a bit of a struggle as despite having them pierced for certain photo shoots he never normally wears earrings. "Ok, they're in. TIKKI! Uhh. What do I say?"

"Spots on" Tikki said gesturing to the black spot on her head.

"Right! TIKKI SPOTS ON!"


	13. Disguise

**Broken Hero**

**Chapter 13 – Disguise**

"Tikki, I'll admit, I wasn't too sure about this at first, but I think I'm finally starting to get the hang of it!" Adrien said aloud whilst running along the rooftops, yo-yo in hand. He knew Tikki was inside the miraculous but he also knew kwami could see through their holder's eyes whilst transformed and he had no one else to talk to. "I need to get to Rena Rouge and Fireman quickly so I can capture the akuma. Luckily this yo-yo hasn't been to hard to get the hang of." He used said yo-yo to swing down towards the flame-filled street where he could see a Ladybug and Chat Noir running around all over the place, Rena must have decided to distract Fireman with a fake duo.

As he landed, he could more clearly see that the fake Ladybug and Chat Noir were dodging fireballs coming from the now very angry looking Fireman's hose. He however still couldn't see Rena Rouge anywhere.

"Rena!" He shouted out. But she didn't appear. Suddenly a fierce roar came from where the fight was happening, he turned to see that Fireman had grabbed both the fake heroes and had discovered that they were made of smoke. Out of nowhere buildings began rising out of the ground around Fireman followed by others randomly filling the whole street. Adrien found himself now in a dark alleyway made by the new buildings.

"So _this _was your Master's plan?!"

Adrien jumped and turned to look at who was behind him.

"So you're Ladybug now?" Rena asked him with a puzzled look on her face.

"I guess, although I think I should have a unique name to save confusion." He told her, "I haven't been able to come up with anything good yet."

"Ladybug, Lady Bug..." Rena put her hand on her chin as she thought aloud, "Man Bug?"

They both frowned at each other, "Definitely not."

"What about something relating to Chat Noir?" He suggested.

"Chat Bug? Lady Chat? Bug Noir?"

"Bug Noir sounds cool." He said, "It'd be more fitting with inverted colours but who cares about the fine details."

"Well if you like it, I like it Bug Noir!" Rena said smiling at him.

"Good. Now let down these buildings and let's take on Fireman head on!"

"Hold on!"

"What?"

"I think it might not be such a good idea to allow Bug Noir to fight, 'head on'." Rena reluctantly said.

"What do you mean Rena? The whole point of this is we need Ladybug's purification power."

"Exactly, we need _Ladybug's _power."

Bug Noir stared at her blankly, "I have no idea what you're trying to tell me."

"Ok, I'll put it straight. I have considered that from the perspective of a bystander, since I myself have been one for a long time, that it might be a bit weird for _Ladybug_ to have suddenly become a blonde-haired boy."

"What do you mean, Ladybug _hasn't_ changed. I'm Bug Noir! It's different."

"Yes, but the people don't know that! The people have no idea that a miraculous can be given to whoever to give them powers, as far as they're concerned Ladybug is a magical girl from another world, or a girl that got bitten by a radioactive ladybug! It might scare them to see such a difference in her form don't you think?"

Bug Noir thought for a moment about what Rena Rouge said. She did have a point. "So what do you suggest I do if I can't show myself?"

"I think I have an idea in mind..." Rena grinned as she held her flute to her mouth and blew a tune into it. As she did fog began to surround Bug Noir's body until he was completely covered. He couldn't see anything but heard Rena's flute stop playing.

"What did you do?" he asked out into the darkness.

"See for yourself." She said proudly. He could see her smirking as the fog began to clear around him.

"See what?"

"Look down, _Ladybug."_

He frowned at her confused before looking down. "WHAT THE HECK!". Upon looking down he was surprised by two lumps on his chest which prevented him looking further down, he leaned to look around them and found his whole body was in the figure of a girl. "I'm? I'm a girl?" He asked.

Rena used her flute to create a mirror and held it up in front of his face. He could see that his hair was long black and tied in bunches and his eyes were blue. "I'm- LADYBUG!?"

"Isn't it fantastic?" Rena said smiling admiring his new form.

"I do NOT like this! Change me back now!"

"Relax! I haven't changed anything about you." Rena said smirking.

"What do you-"

Rena thrust her hand onto his new chest, except it kept going and passed through an extra couple inches before stopping as he only then felt it touch him. She looked up from her arm back at him and grinned.

"It's all an illusion?"

"Bingo!" Rena said taking her hand off him, "You were a bit slow on that one Noir, you _know _my power is illusion, not transformation."

"Yeah I guess that's true, but it's kind of hard to think that through when you're in shock." He said before waving his hands around his body and feeling everything in the right place beneath what he could see, "So it's like I'm wearing a costume I guess."

"Yeah, if your costume was weightless and could follow your exact facial movements."

"You're really proud of this aren't you?"

"I am! Although I am sad I couldn't get it to modify your voice too."

"Well I have to give you credit, it is amazing how real it feels." He said doing various complex poses whilst observing the disguise as it managed each one flawlessly, "It honestly makes using her miraculous feel more natural. I mean as natural as being inside your partner's body _can_ feel."

Rena laughed at him and he laughed too. "Besides, I can let you do all the talking and I'll only speak when using a power or talking to you."

"I guess that could work, as long as I remember to call you Ladybug."

"I'm sure it won't be hard when I'm out there acting like her." He said as he spun his yo-yo around him doing a twirl and finishing with a heroic pose.

Rena stifled a laugh before he too burst out laughing and she let it out.

"I guess _now _it's time to kick some Fireman butt!" Ladybug said catching the yo-yo in his other hand.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Rena cheered back as she blew into her flute causing all the fake buildings around them to turn into a cloud of smoke.


End file.
